1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a rail clip fixing implement, and in particular to a rail clip fixing implement embedded in a precast concrete tie in a gravel railway and fixing a rail by pressing a flange portion of a rail.
2. Description of the Background Art
FIG. 1 is a cut-away disassembled perspective view of a railway illustrating a fixing implement of a rail embedded in a PC tie in the conventional art.
As shown therein, an upper plate member 2(base plate) formed of a metallic plate is engaged to a PC tie 1 installed in a concrete railway or a gravel railway by an engaging member 3 embedded in the PC tie 1, and a fixing plate 5 having a through fixing hole 4 is engaged to an upper plate member 2 by the engaging member 3(or fixed to the upper plate member 2 by a welding). One end of the clip 7 is inserted into the fixing hole 4, and the other end of the same tightly supports a pressurizing plate 9 mounted on the flange 8a of the rail 8 of the railway for thereby fixing the rail 8 of the railway. A flat shaped insulation pad 10 having an elastic force for absorbing a dynamic weight and vibration which occur in the vertical direction when a train repeatedly moves and decreasing the ground vibration is disposed between the rail 8 and the upper plate member 2.
Therefore, the vertical weight which occurs when a train moves along the rail 20, at a certain speed is transferred to the ground through the rail 8 and the PC tie 1, and the other end of the clip 7 which supports the flange 8a of the rail 8 and one end of the clip 7 inserted into the fixing hole 4 of the fixing plate 5 receive the weight in the vertical direction for thereby supporting the rail 8.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a rail clip fixing implement capable of supporting a flange of a rail when forming a concrete of a PC tie of a gravel railway, distributing a dynamic weight and vibration applied in a vertical and horizontal direction to three points and easily engaging a rail of a railway to a PC tie in such a manner that an engaging portion of a fixing implement to which the clip is fixed is embedded.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a rail clip fixing implement capable of enhancing a workability since an additional apparatus for installing a rail of a railway to a PC tie is not needed.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide a rail clip fixing implement capable of preventing a fixing implement from being separated from a PC tie due to a vertical weight and impact which are repeatedly generated when a train moves along a rail after a rail is installed on the PC tie using the fixing implement and minimizing a vibration and impact for thereby implementing a good environment around the railway and station.
To achieve the above objects, there is provided a rail clip fixing implement which includes a fixing portion having an elongated hole having a horizontal cross-section length into which an insertion portion of a rail clip is inserted, an embedded portion downwardly extended from a lower portion of the fixing portion and embedded in the tie, and a support horizontally extended between the fixing portion and the embedded portion for supporting a lower portion of the flange portion of the rail on the surface of the tie.
The elongated hole is arranged in parallel with respect to the rail.
The elongated hole is slanted at an angle range of 0xc2x0 to 90xc2x0 in such a manner that the length of the cross section is formed in the direction of the rail.
The slant angle of the elongated hole is 45xc2x0.